


带娃

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/09/28补档贤妻良母攻的代表深山小律师x糙得一批的高龄产妇鸣海凉介老来得子（✖）舅甥福音（✔）
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 8





	带娃

三十八岁的鸣海凉介基本上已经算是个高龄产妇，肚子羊水破了的时候深山大翔正在家里训他为什么明明都快生了还是改不掉喝酒贪杯的坏毛病，刚下班就赶着过来劝架的田村胜弘站在两个人中间左右为难，一边是大了自己整整十四年的表哥，一边是在律师事务所里一起工作的同事兼好友，不管帮谁都要得罪另一个。

“哥，别缩在沙发上了行不行嘛，你，你好歹也说几句话啊！”眼看着深山的火气一时还消不下来，田村只好拽拽鸣海的胳膊催他道歉，“大翔他也是担心你的身体，你认个错就没事了啦，认个错吧认个错。”

“啧……好、好痛……”

深山听见声音，装作不在意却还是没忍住回头偷瞄了鸣海一眼，语气也软了不少，“我警告你啊，你别以为你装病随便嚷嚷几声，我就原谅你了。”

“不是啊大翔，你看，那边湿了，湿了……”田村盯着靠垫上面逐渐蔓延开来的羊水，神色突然紧张起来，“哥你不会真的要生了吧！”

深山一看鸣海的表情不对，一手就把人给抱了起来，“那你还愣着干嘛啊，快点打电话叫车送医院啊！”

然后事情就变成了现在这个样子，产科护士抱着刚洗干净的婴儿一脸微妙地看着站在手术室外的两个年轻男人，那个背着双肩书包的怎么看年纪也实在太小了点，可是另一个腰上还系着粉红色围裙的家伙真的不是omega吗？虽然这个问题很难问出口，但是至少也得把新生的小孩交给正确的爸爸吧，护士小姐皱起眉头扁了扁嘴，用手分别指了指眼前的两者，“我说，你们俩到底谁才是产妇家属啊？”

深山和田村赶紧举起手臂，“我！”

“……现在的年轻人都玩那么大的？”

嘛，总之生娃就是这么一回事了，鸣海躺在他的加护病房里面累得连孩子也不想抱，反倒是一旁凑在恒温箱边上逗逗哄哄的深山和田村更像是一对喜得麟子的夫夫。

“ねね，凉君，你说我们儿子以后要叫什么名字啊？”

鸣海腰酸背痛地靠着枕头勉强扭了下脖子，正巧看见床头柜上一颗削了没吃的桃儿，“就叫momo算了，多好记啊。”（momo=日语里的桃子）

深山就该猜到他让鸣海拿主意不会靠谱，“你确定要叫一个男人momo吗？”

“但是momo这个名字很可爱啊！”田村似乎对这孩子很是喜欢，“我觉得挺好的呀，挺好的。”

这下完蛋，房间里面算上自己一共就三个人，哪怕投票表决，深山也赢不了这俩糊涂兄弟。行吧行吧，momo就momo吧，只要鸣海凉介开心，其实他也没有什么想去计较太多的，毕竟人家连孩子都帮你生了还能怎么着，由他随口起个名字根本不是问题。深山瞧那小孩赤条条地躺在软被子上东挠西挠地跟他妈妈一模一样，连忙欣喜地要叫鸣海来看，这才发现背后的大叔早就不声不响地睡了过去。他也就只有睡着了才能叫人省点心，可如今家里又添了一个momo，这一大一小，深山莫名就生出一种拖儿带女的悲壮感。

然而事实证明他的第六感真的没错。

深山也不晓得京明馆那个破学校里到底有什么魅力，鸣海刚刚做完月子出来就吵着说要回去上班，自己拦都拦不住；幸好田村还在考证期间，一个代书士能接到的活儿本来就少，平时momo就全靠田村带在身边形影不离地照看着。相对而言，刑事律师的工作时间弹性要大得多，有案子的时日能忙得几天几夜不睡觉，没有案子他便乐得清闲，深山仗着斑目所长宠他，能早下班就绝不逗留，飞奔着回家要陪儿子玩。以前他可从没想过世上会有另一个人能和鸣海一样令他牵肠挂肚，原来当爸爸是件这样有趣的事，初为人父的感觉新奇又幸福得不得了。

除了家里那个一点也没个当妈样子的校长先生。

这几年下来，深山在家看到的场景一般都是这样的：他在厨房唰唰唰地切菜做饭，鸣海坐在客厅啪嗒啪嗒敲着计算器核对学校下一学期的招生人数，才学会爬的momo只穿了一条白色纸尿裤就趴在桌子上面小狗似的瞎动给他妈妈添乱，还在收拾玩具的田村急急匆匆赶过来，趁着鸣海还没失去耐心连忙先把孩子抱走，最后总算天下太平，各自相安无事。

深山理解鸣海并不是对孩子不上心，大叔向来最怕痛了，但在Momo没断奶之前，就算自己身子再倦再疲，鸣海也会强忍着疼大清早起床帮他把这一天要吃的奶水全吸出来装进奶瓶交给田村，再三叮嘱千万不能把他的宝贝儿子饿着。他只是习惯性把一门心思都扑在工作上面，全神贯注起来脸吃饭睡觉都会忘记，再说他连自己的生活都照顾不好，更别提要他去带孩子了。

有一次深山晚上临时去帮田村调解一个民事诉讼，偌大的屋里就剩下来了momo和鸣海两个人。鸣海琢磨着深山走了好不容易没人管他，颇有一些“老虎不在家，猴子称大王”的气氛，于是他美滋滋地飞快给自己倒了一杯啤酒一口气喝掉大半，又端出赤贝罐头做下酒菜，才慢慢悠悠开了冰箱去拿东西给momo准备小孩能吃的蔬果泥。

“啊……大翔怎么买了那么多苹果啊梨的，”鸣海看了就头大，这些吃食一直都是深山负责的，他怎么记得要用哪些来做，“要不儿子你自己来挑，就挑你爱吃的来。”

Momo哪里听得懂那么复杂的人话，似懂非懂坐在桌边随机点头摇头。

“橙子吃吗？”

“那香蕉呢？”

“我记得我们家momo是不是不喜欢吃胡萝卜啊？那就不要了。西蓝花也不要。”

“哎你小心点，别碰我酒杯，到时候洒了我还得擦。”

“马上好了马上好了，榨汁机可快了。”

“你是不是想喝啊，可是小孩子不能喝酒的。”

“那你就舔一下，只能尝一口啊！一口应该没事的。”

等到深山回来，看见两个醉醺醺的母子，当然是气得想打不能打，想骂又舍不得骂的。儿子已经带着酒气睡下了，鸣海凉介喝得脸蛋红扑扑的，迷迷糊糊就扑到深山背上来了一个熊抱，“老婆！我们干杯！”

深山被他从后撞得往前一冲差点摔倒，omega的信息素环在自己周围浓到散也散不去，搞得他心痒痒的，“……下来下来，谁是你老婆。”

“不要。”鸣海把头贴得更紧了，嘴唇吐着热气在他脖颈来回亲，“累了，不想走，要不是为了等你，我十点就困得睁不开眼了。所以，你背我回房间。”

深山背过手去在他屁股肉上捏了两把，稍微用力就将毫不设防的人儿一下扛到肩膀，“那你可坐稳了，上车。”

后来Momo表示那天凌晨他记忆犹新，好端端地睡在隔壁却被他妈喊得一晚上醒了八次，阿胜你快来带我走吧。

不过说来也是，大概是因为momo从出生开始就跟着田村长大的关系，深山总觉得这小不点似乎格外亲近他。有时候儿子要是犯起了倔，深山和鸣海说的话一句也不管用，就只会一个劲儿地缠着舅舅，人生中会发的第一个音不是mama也不是papa，甚至连自己名字的momo都念不出来，就直接张嘴叫出了“田村胜弘”的ka。

亲生的儿子只认舅舅不认爹妈算是个怎么回事，深山原本想着只要再给小鬼头多点时间，这种情况肯定就会慢慢好的，可是：

幼儿园小班——“爸！阿胜偷我的饼干吃！”

幼儿园中班——“妈！为什么阿胜可以玩电脑，我不行！”

幼儿园大班——“哇！阿胜光顾着去跟大姐姐约会，都不来接我放学！”

田村眨巴着双大眼睛，惊得把手摆个不停，“喂喂喂话不能乱说的啊momo，什么约会，今天我跟住吉美寿寿去查证，大翔那个人你也认识的啊，就是那个女魔头！”

人人都说小孩三岁看到老，深山曾经也给momo做过选东西定未来的测试，那会儿深山下定了决心想叫儿子学法，鸣海又说跟他学商才有前途，田村抱着一头雾水的小东西把他放在出发的起跑线上，谁知道momo绕着爸爸的糖罐子和妈妈的钢笔笔袋转悠来转悠去，结果却又回到了起点，拽住田村的裤子再也不肯走了。

“那阿胜希望momo以后做什么呀？”鸣海有点无奈。

“哎？我吗？我没什么特别希望的啦哈哈哈。”田村蹲在地毯上做着鬼脸逗大侄子玩，傻呵呵笑得火树银花合不拢嘴，“momo以后想做什么就做什么吧，实在不行舅舅养你。”

但是谁都没有想到儿子在满七岁的时候，他说，他要学跳舞。或者讲，倒也不是momo自己主动提出来的，鸣海凉介估摸着自己是在接到奥数辅导班老师报告momo两周没来上课的电话那时候就已经火冒三丈，挂了手机就打开GPS满东京地找儿子。可惜找人的事情还是深山大翔更拿手，不出一个小时就在步行街的十字路口把momo逮回了家，“回来就好，安全就好，你说你没事跑那儿去干嘛，你看把你妈给急的。”

Momo委屈地哭丧着脸，“我，我喜欢跳舞嘛，我是去那边看人家跳舞的。”

“你还敢说！”鸣海的腮帮子一鼓，“我花了那么多钱就是让你去逃课的吗！”

“小孩子嘛不懂事，你别生气……”

“大翔你别拦着！”鸣海但凡吵架一激动就没了逻辑，矛头瞬间就对准了深山，“一点都不听话，还不都是你教出来的好儿子！”

深山无缘无故就被骂了一句，律师爱辩论的职业病也上头了，“我教不好，那你来教啊！就连个饭都会炒糊的人还来说我。”

“哼，我吃过的饭比你吃过的盐都多，你少小瞧我。”

“那好啊，从今天开始我住在事务所，我倒是想看看你一个人带着儿子能过成什么样。”

吵架吵到后面总会忘了最初的原因，深山随身用不着什么行李，家里买的东西基本都是给他们娘俩的，所以吵完架分分钟就拿上钥匙出了门；momo的肚子很不合时宜地叫了一声，他舔舔舌头咽了下口水，伸手去拉鸣海的袖子，“妈，我饿了。”

“儿子你能不能给我争气点！”

“可是妈我刚才听见你的肚子也叫了……”

鸣海跳过这个问题，挠挠后脑勺翻出一堆外卖传单，“……所以你想吃什么，披萨还是炸猪排？”

“猪排！”

“好！”

“两份！”

“OK！”

提到吃的，鸣海和momo就猛地来了兴趣，什么吵架，什么逃课，全都不重要了；这一方面momo的基因真是骨子里的种族遗传，一毛钱也改不掉。

“但他也不能天天让我吃这些吧。”比起各种各样的花式外卖，momo其实还是更喜欢吃他爸开的小灶，小学一年级的小孩想了半天也没想出来自己该去找谁帮忙，一下课就拖着来接人的舅舅不撒手，“阿胜你去劝劝老爸回家好不好？”

“什么阿胜阿胜，我都说了多少次了你要叫我舅舅，最起码也要叫我阿胜舅舅。”冬天的寒流尚未过完，田村闹不过momo，给他买了冰激凌但又怕他着凉，心疼地摘下自己的围巾给他戴上，“你爸现在还在事务所没走呢，我马上带你去找他。”

“那我妈咧？”

“这个无所谓啦，我发个消息跟表哥说你今天跟我在一起吃晚饭就好。”田村揉揉momo的头毛，“我觉得少了你这个小拖油瓶，他今晚应该会很开心。”

“呐，是你们硬要我去的，我可没想去。”深山大翔这都死撑着十一天没回家了，二百六十四个小时，一万五千八百四十分钟，九十五万零四百秒钟，难得有个借口摆在面前让他能去看鸣海凉介，他可不能放过，“那我就去看一眼，一眼就走。”

按照深山的想象以及脑海里结婚前头一回去鸣海家的印象，鸣海完全就是一位生活无能的糙大叔，放他一个人过日子绝对很糟，缺了自己一定不行。而这也是他最担心的所在，老是吃外卖的话他的老胃病没准又要来了，没人叫他睡觉他就瞎熬夜，牛奶过期了也不会买新的，鸣海凉介这是要他愁死。

“那我们走吧走吧……”

“等等，”深山吃了颗糖，顺便也递给田村和momo两颗，“先陪我去次超市。”

隔了一个多星期再重新推开家门，鸣海凉介正坐在电视机前嚼着泡菜看他录好的新闻节目，深山伸出脖子望了望一眼就看得到头的屋子，洗衣篓里的脏衣服都快满出来了，垃圾桶里的便当盒子也堆成山了。凉君缺了我果然就是不行，四十岁的人长了一张二十岁的脸过着六十岁的生活养老这怎么成？！

“喂，我回来了。”

鸣海抬头看他一眼，不服气地又看向电视，“哦，你回来干嘛，我过得很好啊，不用你照顾。”

深山才不怕他不投降，“那你继续吃泡菜吧，我晚饭还没吃，我自己做单人份的。”

一秒。

二秒。

三秒。

“……那，那你要烧什么东西啊？”

深山背对着他把买来的东西全部有条不紊地放进冰箱，边偷笑边明知故问，“怎么，你想吃啊？”

“我，我才不吃！”鸣海赶紧喝一口酒，“我刚吃完炸鸡的，比你做的可好吃多了。”

“唔麦。”

一句话后记

Momo：爸妈你们吵架这就是吵着玩儿的吧，还害得我白白吃了那么长时间的外卖。所以下次你们再吵架的话，我能不能搬去跟阿胜住一块儿得了？


End file.
